lost
by AKira2305
Summary: haru menghilang? jangan jangan diculik?,papa aomine juga belum pulang, mama gami sampai panik setengah mati nyariin, kira-kira ketemu enggak yah?/ fanfic abal dari author yang enggak jelas/Aokaga


**Kuroko no basuke** punyanya om fujimaki tadatoshi

warning: typos, BL, EYD berantakan **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

Langit kota tokyo berwarna orange kali ini, burung-burung pun telah berpulang ke sarang mereka, seorang polisi berpangkat kepala divisi 2 terlihat di suatu jalanan sepi di salah satu perumahan elit di tokyo.

"hoamm" wajah ngantuk aomine begitu terlihat kala ia baru pulang dari kantor, hari ini ia sangat lelah karena harus mengurusi suatu kasus pembunuhan, ia sudah sangat tidak bertemu kedua orang yang begitu berharga baginya itu, tepat di belokan terakhir ia sampai di rumah, ketika akan mencoba membuka pintu tapi teryata pintunya dikunci tapi untungnya hari ini aomine membawa kunci cadangan rumahnya "aku pulang" ucap aomine yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena toh enggak akan ada yang menjawabnya ini, karena sudah sangat gerah aomine berencana untuk segera mandi, begitu ia membuka kamarnya dengan kamar kagami, ia dikejutkan dengan sang anak-haru- yang tengah terlelap di ranjang orang tuanya "haru? Ku kira sudah tidak siapa-siapa" ucap aomine sambil berjalan mendekati haru yang tengah terlelap, aomine mencoba mengusap surai sang anak yang memiliki warna serupa dengan dirinya, setelah beberapa menit aomine baru sadar bahwa dirinya belum mandi "oh iyah, gue kan belum mandi" aomine pun segera beranjak dari ranjang yang kemudian mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi, selama hampir 20 menit aomine mandi, kini ia terlihat lebih segar danmungkin tampan dengan style rumahan yang membuat dirinya cukup keren, ketika baru keluar dari kamar mandi aomine tersadar bahwa teryata haru telah bangun dan sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang, aomine pun mendekati anaknya tersebut "kau sudah bangun?" haru mengangguk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya "kau tau kemana daddy pergi"tanya aomine sambil mengusap rambut haru, kini haru menggeleng

Kruyukk...

Kruyukk...

Kruyukk...

Terdengar suara yang ternyata berasal dari perut haru "teryata ada yang kelaparan yh" aomine terkekeh, mendengar suara perutnya berbunyi membuat haru malu, melihat tingkah laku anaknya membuat aomine teringat kagami, haru memang secara fisik mirip aomine waktu kecil mulai dari rambut biru tuanya sampai kulit hitamnya yah walaupun tidak sehitam sang ayah, tapi dari sifat ia 100% adalah kagami nigou, mulai dari kebiasaannya yang makan untuk ukuran seusianya, bayangkan saja untuk sarapan saja ia bisa menghabiskan 2 mangkuk nasi itu pun dengan ditambah camilan roti yang biasanya ia bawa ketika ke sekolah mungkin wajar jika 1 roti tapi ini 3 buah roti, hingga sifat pemalunya yang sangat imut.

"ayo tou-san buatkan susu saja, lumayan buat mengganjal sebelum daddy pulang"aomine pun mengajak haru untuk ke dapur, setelah memberi susu kepada haru, kini dua bapak dan anak tersebut tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga dengan mencoba menonton tv, tapi karena merasa tidak ada acara yang bagus aomine pun berencana untuk mengajak haru bermain basket dilapangan yang terdapat di perumahan mereka

"haru"panggil sang ayah

"hmm"haru menengok ke arah aomine, ia tidak bisa menjawab karena sedang meminum susunya "kau mau tou-san ajarkan basket lagi tidak?" aomine tau ketertarikan anaknya ini pada bola berwarna orange yang juga ia gemari

"tentu saja aku mau tou-san" sahut haru dengan antusias

"baiklah, kita siap-siap dulu, baru setelah itu pergi"aomine beranjak dari sofa "kau ganti baju dulu, nanti biar tou-san siapkan yang lainnya" haru mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, begitu haru menghilang dari pandangannya, aomine segera menyiapkan kebutuhannya dan haru untuk bermain basket

Setelah berganti baju dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan yang diperlukan, kini mereka bersiap menuju lapangan basket, setelah mengunci rumah terlebih dulu tentunya, di perumahan yang mereka tinggali ini memang mempunyai fasilitas olahraga yang cukup lengkap mulai dari futsal sampai badminton yang terletak di taman perumahan, setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih 15 menit kini mereka sampai dilapangan basket, setelah menaruh tas di pinggir lapangan, mulailah sesi pengajaran permainan bola basket dari aomine-sensei

"ok haru, waktu itu kan tou-san sudah mengajarimu cara mendribble dan mengoper bola, sekarang tou-san akan ajarkan kamu cara menembak bola, liat cara tou-san" aomine mengambil bola basket dari dalam tas, lalu berdiri ditengah lapangan, setelah itu ia melempar bola ke arah keranjang dan..

Ctrakk

Dengan mulus bola tersebut masuk ke dalam keranjang, sepertinya walaupun sudah mempunyai anak, tingkat formless shotnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun, sungguh ace dari kiseki no sedai ini memang sangat luar biasa "kau mengerti"

"hmm aku mengerti tousan"haru mengangguk "baiklah kalo begitu, ini kamu coba" aomine memberikan bola basket lainnya kepada sang anak

Setelah mengatur posisinya seperti yang di ajarkan tou-sannya tersebut, haru bersiap untuk melempar bola tapi tidak dari tengah lapangan tapi maju sedikit dan akhirnya...

Yahh sayang sekali karena lemparannya terlalu lemah, akhirnya bola hanya memantul mantul saja di area dalam

"yahh, tidak masuk, haru gagal tou-san" haru merengut, ia sedih tidak bisa bermain basket sebagus orang tuanya "hei tidak apa apa jagoan, tou-san juga ketika pertama kali bermain basket tidak langsung bisa, yang penting kau harus banyak latihan yh" aomine mengelus surai haru yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari haru "ayo kita coba lagi"

Di lain tempat, kagami baru saja pulang dari rumah kuroko, bayanganya itu mendapat resep baru dari internet dan ingin mencobanya, karena ia masih tidak terlalu mengerti dengan bahan-bahannya jadi ia meminta bantuan dari kagami yang memang sudah jago memasak, kagami sendiri mau-mau saja dimintai bantuan, ia kira akan sebentar makanya tadi ia meninggalkan haru yang sedang tertidur dan hanya mengunci rumahnya, kasian jika dibangunkan anak itu sedang aktif aktifnya bermain makanya ia biarkan istirahat terlebih dahulu tapi teryata lebih lama dari dugaannya karena tadi kuroko sempat gagal dalam percobaan pertama hingga harus mengulannya kembali tapi untung saja jadi, begitu sampai di depan pintu, ia mengambil kunci dan membuka pintunya, ia hendak mengecek haru terlebih dahulu sebelum memasak makan malam, apakah masih tidur atau sudah bangun Tapi begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya, tidak didapati haru diatas kasurnya, kagami menjadi panik setengah mati, ia pun mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tapi tetap tidak ada, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan haru, apalagi aomine belum pulang, oh iyh ia telefon aomine saja, kagami mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku dan menelfon aomine, terdengar ringtone ponsel aomine, kagami menunggu selama beberapa saat tapi teryata tidak diangkat oleh aomine, ia coba sekali lagi , tapi tidak diangkat juga, ah iyh coba iyah telfon himuro, mungkin haru sedang bermain dengan saki, setelah menunggu akhirnya diangkat juga oleh himuro

"moshi-moshi tatsuya"

 **[moshi-moshi** **taiga, ada apa?]**

"aku mau tanya, apa disana ada haru?" haru memang kadang pergi main ke rumah himuro yang hanya berjarak 1 blok dari rumah mereka tanpa aomine maupun kagami, begitu menikah dengan murasakibara, himuro memang berencana untuk tinggal di tokyo supaya bisa mengawasi adiknya tersebut

 **[haru?, hari ini haru belum berkunjung, memang ada apa taiga]** suara kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dari himuro

"tadi haru sedang tidur di kamarku, lalu karena aku ada urusan dengan kuroko, aku tinggal dia kasian jika aku bangunkan, tapi saat aku pulang dan hendak mengeceknya, teryata haru sudah tidak ada, aku tidak tau dia dimana? Aku sangat khawatir tatsuya" kagami benar-benar sangat gelisah sekarang, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan anaknya tersebut

 **[sudah kau coba hubungi aomine?]**

"sudah, tapi tidak diangkat"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang telefon **[ya sudah, aku dan atsushi akan coba ikut cari, kau coba hubungi kantornya aomine, tanyakan apa aomine sudah pulang, nanti aku juga akan menghubungi yang lain]**

"kurasa itu tidak mungkin tatsuya, aomine jika sudah pulang pasti menelfon aku terlebih dahulu"

 **[kalo gitu coba kau hubungi, teman-teman dekat haru, mungkin ia sedang bermain di rumah mereka]** kagami mengangguk

"baiklah, tolong hubungi aku jika kau ada informasi tentang haru, sebelumnya terima kasih tatsuya"

Selesai menelfon himuro, kagami langsung mencari kontak teman teman haru, ia sangat panik sekarang jadi ia bingung siapa yang harus dihubungi, pikiran dipenuhi pikiran buruk tentang haru, ketika ia menemukan nama kise, ia langsung teringat bahwa anaknya tersebut sering bermain bahkan menginap di rumah tsuki, anak dari kise dan kasatmasu, ia pun buru-buru menelfon kise

 **[moshi-moshi, kagamicchi~]** suara kencang kise langsung terdengar begitu yang seberang mengangkatnya

"moshi-moshi kise"

 **[ada apa kagamicchi~]**

"aku mau tanya apa haru sedang bermain dengan tsuki sekarang"

 **[tidak –ssu, tsukicchi sedang tidur sekarang, memangnya ada apa dengan haru?]**

"haru menghilang"kini suara kagami terdengar gemetar sekarang

 **[HARU HILANG –SSU]** kagami menjauhkan ponselnya begitu mendengar teriakan kise **[bagaimana bisa hilang?]**

"ceritanya panjang, nanti saja kuceritakan, aku harus menelfon teman haru yang lainnya"

 **[baiklah –ssu, aku dan yukiocchi akan kerumahmu sekarang]** suara kise terdengar tergelisah, ikut khawatir juga dengan nasib anak sahabatnya itu

"baiklah terima kasih kise"

kini kagami mencoba menelfon siga, anak dari senpainya, teman sepermainan anaknya juga walaupun lebih sering dianggap kakak oleh haru

"moshi-moshi senpai"

 **[ahh kagami, moshi-moshi, ada apa?]**

"senpai apa kau tau dimana haru?"

 **[aku tidak tahu, seharian ini, setelah pulang sekolah, siga hanya di rumah, jadi aku belum melihat haru seharian, memangnya ada apa?]**

"haru menghilang senpai" kagami sudah frustasi sekarang

 **[menghilang?]** suara hyugga terdengar kaget

"iyah senpai, aku tidak tahu harus mencari haru kemana lagi, aku sangat khawatir padanya" kagami benar benar menangis sekarang

 **[kau sudah coba menelfon aomine?]**

"sudah tapi tidak diangkat, aomine juga sekarang belum pulang, aku sendirian di rumah"

 **[ya sudah aku sama kiyoshi akan kesana]**

"baiklah senpai"

Kagami memutuskan telfon dan menaruhnya disaku, ia berjalan dengan lesu menuju ruang tamu, baru saja duduk, terdengar bel, kagami kira itu aomine makanya dengan cepat ia langsung membukanya, tapi teryata keluarga kise yang datang "kagamichhi,haru belum ketemu juga-ssu" kise melihat kagami yang lesu menjadi kasian "belum, ayo masuk" ucap kagami mempersilahkan keluarga kecil tersebut masuk kedalam rumahnya, begitu di dalam rumah, setelah mendudukan tsuki di sofa, kise langsung memeluk kagami, ia sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan kagami sekarang, karena dulu tsuki juga pernah hilang bedanya tsuki waktu itu hilang di pusat perbelanjaan "kagamicchi~ tenang dulu -ssu , haru pasti baik-baik saja" kise mengelus punggung kagami

"aomine mana" tanya kasamatsu begitu ia tidak melihat batang hidung dari seme kagami itu

Kagami melepakan pelukannya dari kise, ia menoleh ke arah kasamatsu yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan tsuki "ia belum pulang"

"sudah coba kau hubungi?"

"sudah, tapi tidak diangkat" kise menuntun kagami untuk duduk kembali di sofa

Terlihat di sofa tsuki tengah menarik-narik baju kasamatsu, "ayah, haru mana?" ia merasa penasaran dimana haru, biasanya ketika ia berkunjung kesini, pasti langsung bermain dengan haru tapi sekarang haru tidak ada,kira-kira kemana yh, mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran tsuki saat ini "haru-kun sedang..."belum selesai berbicara, omongan kasatmasu terpotong karena terdengar suara bel

"biar aku saja –ssu" ucap kise

"ah kiyoshi-san, hyuga-san, hai siga"sapa kise begitu ia membuka pintu "ada akashicchi dan furihatacchi juga –ssu, masuk masuk" kise mempersilahkan tamu tamunya tersebut masuk kedalam "taiga dimana" tanya akashi begitu ia tidak mendapati sang tuan rumah yang menyambut

"kagamicchi ada di dalam, ia masih merasa sedih, jadi aku yang membuka pintu" ucap kise sambil membimbing tamu-tamunya itu menuju ruang tamu

"oh ada kau juga kasatmasu" tutur hyuga

"hei lihat siga disana ada tsuki-chan, kau main dulu dengan tsuki-chan yh di kamar haru, bolehkan kagami?" hyuga meminta persetujuan, kagami mengangguk pelan

"ayo siga-nii kita main di kamar haru, mungkin haru ada didalam kamarnya" tsuki turun dari sofa dan langsung menarik siga menuju kamar haru yang sudah ia hafal tepatnya

Begitu anak-anak sudah menghilang ke dalam pintu kamar haru, atmosfer diruang tamu kembali serius "aku dan kouki dapat kabar dari tatsuya kalo haru menghilang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi taiga?" akashi menuntut penjelasan

"sebenarnya tadi aku ada urusan dengan kuroko, karena haru sedang tertidur dia aku tinggal, aku pikir akan sebentar, tapi teryata agak lama, begitu aku pulang dan hendak mengecek haru, dia sudah tidak ada kamar, aku benar-benar khawatir akashi."kagami mulai meneteskan kembali air matanya, membuat furihata dan kise menjadi ikut sedih mereka pun tergerak untuk memeluk mantan ace dari tim basket sma seirin tersebut, akashi juga ikut khawatir sebenarnya dengan keadaan ponakannya tersebut, tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya ada mengganjal, dimana aomine

"taiga, daiki mana?" tanya akashi begitu tidak melihat aomine disamping kagami

"ia belum pulang, tapi sudah kutelfon dan tidak diangkat" entah dia sudah berapa kali dia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut hari ini

Ketika mereka sedang larut dalam kesedihan, bunyi bel kembali terdengar, "biar aku saja akashi" ucap kiyoshi begitu ia melihat akashi akan menuju ke pintu

Begitu ia membuka pintu teryata yang datang adalah keluarga murasakibara, midorima, moriyama dan kuroko juga tapi kali ini ia sendirian tidak ditemani sang seme karena harus bekerja di keluar kota " silakan masuk semuanya, kagami ada didalam" ucap kiyoshi mempersilahkan

"apa ha-chan sudah ketemu tai-chan?" tanya takao begitu ia sampai di ruang tamu, ia sangat khawatir dengan anak sahabatnya tersebut, ia sedang berada rumah sakit begitu ,mendapat kabar dari midorima bahwa haru menghilang

Kise menggeleng "belum takaocchi, aominecci juga sudah dihubungi tapi tidak diangkat" ia mewakili kagami menjawab pertanyaan takao, ia tidak tega melihat kagami jika harus menjawab pertanyaan terus menerus

"sudah kau coba hubungi kantornya?" midorima yang kini bertanya

Kagami menggeleng "biar aku saja" akashi menawarkan diri untuk menelfon

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya telfonnya diangkat juga

 **[moshi-moshi, dengan kepolisian kota tokyo, ada yang bisa dibantu?**

"begini, saya mau tanya apa officer aomine masih disana"

 **[officer aomine sudah pulang dari tadi]**

"oh seperti itu kalo begitu terima kasih"

Akashi menutup telfonnya "daiki sudah pulang dari tadi" mendengar perkataan akashi membuat kagami terkejut "aomine sudah pulang?" ia terkejut tidak biasanya aomine pulang tanpa memberi tahunya

"mama, kenapa dengan aomine-jisan?"tanya shina kepada takao yang kini sedang mengendongnya, mendengar anaknya tersebut bertanya tentang aomine membuat takao bingung, ia harus menjawab apa

"aomine-jisan tidak apa-apa" jawab midorima ketika melihat sang istri terlihat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan shina

"telus kenapa kagami-jisan belteliak tentang aomine-jisan" tanya shina, sepertinya shina mempunyai rasa keingin tahuan yang tinggi tentang sekelilingnya

"shina-chan pergi main dengan jyuyo dan saki dulu yh, di dalam kamar haru" kuroko mencoba menyelamatkan midorima dan takao dari pertanyaan shina yang dapat menjebak mereka "baiklah kuroko-jisan mama turun aku main sama jyuyo dan saki dulu" setelah diturunkan oleh takao, shina langsung mengajak jyuyo dan saki ke kamar haru "jangan berantem yah" teriak tako sebelum shina benar-benar menghilang dari pintu kamar haru

"coba kau hubungi aomine lagi kagami"usul izuki yang sedari tadi diam, ia dapat kabar haru hilang dari hyuga, makanya tadi begitu moriyama pulang kerja ia langsung mengajak untuk ke rumah kouhainya itu

Kagami mengangguk "baiklah senpai" ia memanggilnya senpai-senpainya itu dengan panggilan senpai walaupun sudah tidak bersekolah

Begitu aomine tidak mengangkatnya lagi kagami memilih menutup telfonnya, ia benar-benar frustasi harus mencari haru kemana lagi, apalagi sekarang sudah malam, ia menengok ke jam dinding yang terdapat di samping figura keluarganya, jam 18.47, hampir masuk waktu makan malam

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu kagami, kau belum makan kan sejak sore, biar aku masakkan"tanpa menunggu persetujuan kagami, istri sah dari akashi seijurro itu langsung menuju dapur keluarga, hendak memasak untuk kagami dan sekalian dengan yang lainya juga "biar aku bantu furihata"sahut izuki mengikuti furihata ke dapur

"aku juga" "aku juga –ssu"hyuga dan kise juga mengikuti, karena daripada ia disini tidak berbuat apa-apa, takao pun ikut ke dapur"aku juga akan membantu" yang juga diikuti oleh himuro

Kini yang tersisa di ruang tamu hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan kagami yang tengah menangis kembali "sudah kagami-kun, kau jangan menangis lagi" kuroko mencoba menenangkan cahayanya tersebut

"maafkan aku yh kagami-kun, gara-gara kau membantuku, haru-kun jadi hilang"ucapnya lagi, ia merasa bersalah karena gara-gara dirinya haru menghilang

"tidak kuroko, ini bukan salahmu, akunya saja yang ceroboh"kagami menggeleng sambil mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya "ia tetsuya jangan nyalahin diri kamu sendiri" ucap akashi menyetujui ucapan kagami

"daripada nyalahin diri sendiri mending kita coba cari disekitar rumah mungkin haru memang sedang bermain di luar" moriyama yang sedari datang diam pun akhirnya memberi usul "baiklah aku, atsushi, yukio,yoshi dan teppei akan mencari di sekeliling perumahan, dan kuroko disini saja temani kagami"seluruh kepala yang ada disana mengangguk, tapi begitu akashi baru saja akan membuka pintu, pintunya sudah terbuka lebih dahulu dan pelakunya adalah

"haru" akashi terkejut

"akashi-jisan" haru yang baru saja membuka pintu terkejut begitu melihat akashi yang menyambutnya di pintu dan bukan sang dady

Ucapan akashi membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruang tamu menoleh ke arah pintu, begitu juga dengan kagami yang langsung beranjak dari sofa, dan berlari menuju haru

"haru sayang, kau dari mana ajah, daddy khawatir sayang?" kagami menciumi seluruh wajah haru, tidak peduli bahwa wajah haru sangat berkeringat, haru sendiri yang melihat daddynya memeluk lalu menciumi wajahnya tapi sambil menangis membuat dirinya ikut sedih

"daddy, what's wrong? Why your crying?" tanya haru sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi daddynya

aomine yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah langsung disambut oleh pemandanganya yang apa yh

Banyak orang, haru dan kagami berpelukan sambil menangis, ia menjadi bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi "taiga, kamu kenapa nangis?" aomine mendekati kedua orang yang paling berharganya tersebut, ia ikut berjongkok dan mengusap rambut kagami "loe dari mana aomine sama haru?" akashi akhirnya bersuara setelah terdiam memberikan kagami kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan kekhawatirannya kepada haru "mine-chin kau darimana saja, dari tadi kami mencarimu tau?" murasakibara yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan cemilannya kini mulai bersuara

aomine menoleh lalu kembali berdiri, ia baru sadar ada akashi "gue sama haru dari lapangan basket perumahan, kalian semua kenapa ada disini?"

Dengan rasa kekesalah yang tinggi, akashi berjalan menuju aomine dan langsung memukul kepala aomine "auhh, kau ini kenapa sih akashi, kenapa kepala gue, loe pukul?" sewot aomine sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya

"loe tuh emang bener-bener aho, ahomine, kenapa loe ngebawa haru enggak bilang-bilang, kita semua nyariin tau, kasian kagami dia sampe panik setengah mati gara-gara nyariin haru" kini giliran kasatmasu yang teriak di depan aomine, ia benar-benar kesal dengan aomine "emang bener kagami" aomine menoleh ke arah kagami yang sekarang sedang mengendong haru, tidak mengindahkan aomine, kagami memilih membawa haru menuju kamarnya untuk mandi

"ada apa, apa haru ketemu, dari dapur kami mendengar ada yang memanggil haru" tanya takao yang baru keluar dapur sambil membawa masakan yang wanginya sangat harum yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya "tanya ajah ni sama mine-chin" sahut muraskibara menunjuk aomine yang sedang kebingungan dengan situasi di rumahnya

'sebenarnya kalian kenapa sh, kok dari tadi gue mulu yang disalahin"tanya aomine

Tapi pertanyaan aomine tidak diindahkan oleh semuanya, mereka lebih milih untuk pergi ke meja makan karena memang sudah waktunya untuk makan malam "woi, jawab dong, sebenarnya gue salah apa?" sewot aomine karena tidak ada yang yang meladeni pertanyaannya, ia pun mengikuti orang-orang yang tidak tau sopan santun itu menuju meja makannya, tapi karena meja makannya terlalu kecil, mereka pun memindahkannya ke taman belakang rumah

Beberapa menit kemudian, kagami pun muncul beserta dengan para pasukan kecilnya

"ayah, bunda" teriak tsuki begitu mereka sampai di taman belakang, ia langsung berlari menuju ke kise dan menghambur ke pelukannya sang bunda "kau wangi sekali tsukicchi, kau baru mandi –ssu" tanya kise sambil menciumi wajah tsuki

"iyah tadi aku memandikan mereka semua sekalian aku memandikan haru, aku juga meminjam baju haru untuk mereka semua" jawab kagami yang kemudian duduk di kuroko dengan haru ia biarkan duduk disamping, ia tidak mau duduk disamping aomine soalnya ia masih kesal gara-gara yang tadi

Perbuatan tsuki tadi juga diikuti oleh siga, jyuyo, shina, dan saki ke orang tua mereka

"iyah ma, tadi kita main pelang-pelangan ail sampe baju kagami-jisan basah semua" shina yang terlihat sedang menceritakan pengalaman mandinya kepada sang mama "oh iyh?, lain kali enggak boleh seperti itu yh, kasian kan kagami-jisan jadi harus ganti baju" takao mengusap rambut hijau sang anak "baik ma" yang disambut anggukan oleh shina

Kini giliran saki yang bercerita "mams masa tadi siga sama halu main kejal-kejalan di kamal mandi, terus meleka jatoh gala-gala lantainya licin, meleka juga dimalahin sama kagami-jisan"

Mendengar cerita dari saki membuat hyuga dan kiyoshi langsung memeriksa tubuh sang anak "kau tidak apa-apa kan?, terus apa yang dibilang saki itu bener" siga mengangguk, meyetujui ucapan yang dibilang saki "iyah pah, tadi aku sama haru kejar-kejaran di kamar mandi, tapi itu soalnya haru mau ngasih rambut aku dengan sampo rasa starwberry kan aku enggak suka, tapi aku enggak apa apa kok, papa sama tou-san tenang ajh" kini kiyoshi dan hyuga mengusap rambut sang anak yang berbau sampo jeruk, anaknya itu memang tidak suka sama sekali dengan yang berhubungan dengan buah merah itu

"kaa-san boleh enggak aku nginep disini sama halu?" pinta jyuyo yang kini sedang dipangkuan izuki "kalo menurut kagami-jisan enggak ngerepotin, boleh kok sayang" ucap izuki yang kemudian melihat ke kagami yang sedang menyuapi haru

"boleh kok izuki-senpai, yang lainnya juga boleh nginep, lagipula besok juga libur" ucapan kagami langsung disambut dengan teriakan semangat dari saki, siga, tsuki dan shina "apa kiro juga boleh ikut? Kasian dia aku tinggal di rumah hanya bareng para maid"sahut furihata yang sedari tadi iri melihat interaksi para orang tua dan anaknya di depannya "boleh furihata-kun, kuroko juga kalo mau ajak kai enggak apa-apa, lebih rame kan lebih enak" tutur kagami yang mendapat anggukan dari kuroko

"nanti kita tidul baleng di luang tamu ajh, bial luas dad" sepertinya keantusian haru terlihat jelas yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kagami "dad aku sudah selesai" haru menyudahi acara makannya "kita main di luang tamu yuk, nanti disana kita bisa main penculi dan polisi, sekalian nungguin kilo dan kai" ajak haru ke teman-temannya yang tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh para temannya, mereka pun langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan para orang tua yang kembali khidmat menikmati makan malam bersama ini, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan aomine, ia sedari tadi hanya diam merenggut disamping midorima "kau kenapa aomine?" tanya hyuga

Aomine menghela nafas panjang "kalian kenapa malah menyetujui anak-anak buat menginap disini sih" semua orang disana menjadi heran dengan mantan ace dari kisedai itu "memangnya kenapa aomine" midorima menyuarakan pikirannya mewakili teman-temannya, "aku kan jadi enggak bisa minta jatah sama kagami" ucap aomine menggerutu, gerutuan aomine disambut gelak tawa oleh semua orang yang ada disana mungkin kecuali midorima dan akashi yanga hanya tersenyum

"itu mah deritanya mine-chin sendiri" ucap murasakibara disela sela tawanya yang juga mendapat anggukan dari semuanya tidak terkecuali sang uke yang menikmati pembullyan untuk semenya tersebut

Akhirnya malam itu rumah kagami kembali diisi dengan senyuman dan gelak tawa setelah kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini, awas ajh jika aomine kembali menghilangkan putera kesayangan itu lagi, nanti bukannya hanya enggak dapat jatah tapi juga enggak dapat kamar selama SEBULAN..

.end


End file.
